Entre Les Mondes
by W.Raxacoricofallaptorious
Summary: (Parody of animation 'L'entre Deux; rated T because I'm paranoid) AU: After the events of Thor 2/Avengers 2, Thor visits an old necromancer to hopefully make contact with Loki- and finds a way to bring him back. Dead!Loki, may turn into a series if there are enough reviews!
1. Would This Be Considered A Seance?

**Title:** Entre les Mondes

 **Summary:** (Parody of animation 'L'entre Deux'; rated T because I'm paranoid.) AU: After the events of Thor 2/Avengers 2, Thor visits an old necromancer to hopefully make contact with Loki- and finds a way to bring him back.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, or the plot, or the animation. Just the idea- and maybe what will happen if this continues.

* * *

 _The monster Kurse was nearing too close- any closer and he, the Thunderer, son of Odin, would perish. He'd heard Loki a few yards away stabbing the numerous dark elves, but he hardly even noticed now as Kurse neared closer. The beast was horrifyingly brutal as it 'hammered' down on him (What did Stark call it? A 'pun'?), but he gave out a brief gasp in surprise as a long pole sliced through its back and chest. Kurse turned to see Loki, only to pick the prince up and stab him in return, the ink-haired prince cringing._

" _No!" He screamed, watching Kurse shove his half-brother off the blade roughly onto the ground._

" _See you in Hel, monster," Loki had seethed. Kurse turned around in confusion and shock as the glowing 'grenade' on its belt exploded, melting the monster in a burst of orange seidr as the vortex sucked in its remains and disappeared._

 _He dashed over, cuts on his forehead bleeding roughly as he knelt over him, frantic as Jane, several yards away, ran over, her small figure in the distance becoming clearer._

 **If only watching his half-brother die was so simple…**

* * *

A thin, bony hand pushed through the curtain of bones, several of them rattling until the gloved hand grabbed one tightly, the hand's owner's eyes opening wide, circles of dark blue paint surrounding them.

"..He is walking through the In-Between."

He made a confused expression, biting his lip before turning to look at the door. He'd consulted Odin about this, but the old king had neither protested or accepted the decision the he was going _here._ "The In-Between?" he whispered.

"Yes," the old volva hissed, her eyes wrinkling. "He walks through this confused realm, the In-Between- a special realm that is neither Hel nor Valhalla, in which his memories are drained away, and with them, his life! Only few are put there because the Norns cannot make a decision to put them in Hel or Valhalla- only few." She muttered.

He glanced down at the card in front of him, the ghastly image of a cracked skull etched on it. "He is down there?" He repeated quietly.

The volva ignored him, leaning forward. "Give me your hand, Odinson," she whispered, voice cracking. "Your memories only will allow you to bring him back from the In-Between." She grasped his wrist, making a small cut along his index finger, the drop of blood falling onto the chest of an old cloth doll. "You are the only one who can remind him of everything."

He leaned forward, expression dark. "How must I do this?"

"You need only remind him of who he is and where he comes from for him to come back.." She murmured

He nodded. "If there is a chance, I will try-"

She stood up, towering over him. " _But be careful! You will have to bring his memories back_.."

".. _but you must_ _ **never**_ _touch him_."

"And why is this?" He growled.

"If you touch him, you will have no memories of him!" She whispered.

He leaned back in his chair, expression slowly darkening. "I would like to have him back, volva. _I want him here with me._ I will show him what we were and are."

"Very well, but above all, you must _**never**_ remind him of his death.. ...or his soul will disappear _**forever**_ _._ Do not remind him of his last moment _!"_

His brow furrowed in confusion. _"_ How could I see that his memories..?"

"Time will come for both of you to return, and you will see the spark.. … _Trust yourself._ You _**will**_ bring him back."


	2. Seeing You Again

The In-Between was a _very strange place._ It was just _**empty.**_ _There was.._

… _there was no depth, no perception._ There was no sky, no ground _(yet how was he not falling?),_ and it went on for centuries, farther than the eyes could see- just white space. There were many people wandering around- doing nothing, just walking, eyes straight ahead and backed slumped as they dragged their feet along. It was so depressing- did Hela not also rule this realm? Perhaps, being her uncle, she'd be of assistance.

So he called her name, and she appeared. Despite being half-corpse and covered in a bright, chilling green armor (with a rather decorative helmet), she was graceful and elegant, unlike her corpse army whose bones rattled as they walked. " _ **Uncle,**_ " she greeted, her voice cold. " _You have not visited any of my realms for at least two centuries, but even if you did, I'd expect you to arrive in Niflheim or Helheim, given that they are the only realms of the dead you can travel to on a physical plane by Bifrost_." She hummed quietly for a moment, eyes closed before they once again opened. " _I would not expect you to be so desperate as to associate with a volva, Uncle_." She uttered aloud, the only ounce of expression on her face being a dry smirk that reminded him of her father.

" _ **Why are you here**_?"

He stepped forward, ignoring the menacing staff she held in her right hand. "You know who I came here for, Hela," he sighed, blue eyes weary. He didn't want to play anymore games, and honestly, he wished they were back at his coronation two years ago- where he could start over. But he had to deal with dire consequences, ones that were shoved onto his shoulders like overbearing burdens.

" _Very well_ ," she echoed, turning to her side with her hand outstretched towards the scattered crowd. " _Seek and ye shall find_."

It seemed like hours although it had only been minutes until he found him- the last of the crowd, empty green eyes distant with his head tilted to the side-

 **-Loki.**

He kept walking- eyes not even noticing the blonde across from him. His skin was grey and almost brittle looking; his black, mangled hair was still in place and the armor still there- so was the wound, still open and exposed yet it was not bleeding. The blonde wasn't surprised that he looked the same as he had at the point of death, but he looked on with a melancholy expression as he watched the dead mage pass him.

" _The winds of the world still blow and yet you've already forgotten me_ ," he murmured, jogging to catch up with him. He walked at the same pace, side by side next to his brother.

" _It was one of those rare and quiet nights- a very somber one. And the rain began to fall- Yes! It was raining.."_


End file.
